Beached Love
by phantomzombie
Summary: Celebrating New Years Eve with their friends at the beach, Stan and Wendy decide to do one last thing before the clock strikes 12:00. LEMON ahead. Stendy. Characters are 18.


**Malibu Beach- Night. The South Park gang are celebrating the new year in California. Kyle, Kenny, Clyde and Token are playing volleyball against Bebe, Lola, Jenny and Nichole.**

**Jenny: **Spike it Bebe!

**Bebe spikes the ball into the boys' side.**

**Lola: **We win. Bad luck boys.

**Meanwhile, as the party continues, Stan and Wendy are having a swig of beer and making out; Stan's wearing his blue and red swimming trunks, and Wendy is wearing her purple-and-yellow bikini. They part lips.**

**Stan: **Man! I can't believe in 20 minutes, we'll be in our final year of school.

**Wendy: **And we've been together since third grade. Time does fly, doesn't it?

**Stan: **Yeah! There's one last thing I want to do this year. Follow me.

**Leaving their now empty beer bottles behind, Wendy follows Stan to a secluded spot on the beach, hidden by tall rocks.**

**Wendy: **Now, what did you want to do?

**Stan: **This.

**He pulls her bikini top off and pulls her bottoms down, leaving his raven-haired girlfriend completely exposed; Stan marvelled at her slender frame, her hair-free vagina and her perfect, CC Cup breasts. Stan cupped both mounds in his hands.**

**Stan: **How big did you say your bust was?

**Wendy: **80 centimetres.

**Stan: **Not a bad size at all.

**He leaned forwards with is tongue out, and began licking her right nipple. He dragged his tongue to the left nipple, leaving a trail of saliva in-between them.**

**Wendy: **I never get sick of this.

**Stan stopped licking her boobs and Wendy looked down at his trunks; something very big was pushing against them.**

**Wendy: **Sorry I turned you on. But, what we're doing, you won't need these.

**Wendy bent down and took them off, and his arousal presented itself; all in its rock-hard glory. Wendy touched it with her hands, causing Stan to moan breathlessly.**

**Stan: **7 inches of meat for you to taste.

**Wendy swallowed it up, licking along the base of the shaft. When Stan was about to orgasm, Wendy grabbed is ass and pushed Stan towards her, just as he shot it out. Wendy gulped and licked her lips.**

**Wendy: **Yummy. Did you bring protection?

**Stan: **I uh, left some packets with our things. I'll be right back.

**Stan left, but he forgot to put his trunks back on. Wendy noticed, but didn't bother to tell him.**

**At the party area, Cartman was managing the BBQ; the smell of sausages, patties, chicken wings and glazed pork ribs filled the air, along with corn-on-the-cob, potatoes and onions. Stan appeared. Everyone looked at him.**

**Kyle: **Dude! Why are you naked?

**Stan: **I just came to get something, and besides, Wendy's waiting.

**Kyle: **Well, make it quick.

**Stan grabbed a condom packet and left. The girls were left blushing.**

**Lola (Whispers to Millie): **Stan's got a hunky, thick sausage.

**Millie (Whispers back): **And he's got a cute marshmallow butt.

**At the spot, Stan returns to Wendy.**

**Wendy: **Did anyone see your junk?

**Stan: **Yes, but they didn't mind.

**Wendy: **Okay. Now, hurry up and put it on. I'm super horny.

**Stan wasted no time in sliding the condom over his penis.**

**Stan: **I thought that tonight, you can be on top.

**Wendy: **I like being dominant.

**Stan lay on the sand, while Wendy clumsily got on top of him, spreading her legs, sitting on his balls; he grabbed his manhood and slid it inside her. He began moving up and down. Stan watched, mesmerised by her breasts bouncing frantically.**

**Stan: **Fuck yes! Keep going! Make me cum babe!

**Wendy kept humping his dick. Stan closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. After several minutes, Stan and Wendy came... just as the fireworks started, signalling the start of the new year. Stan opened his eyes, and saw Wendy had taken off the condom, and was now draped over him.**

**Wendy: **Happy New Year Stan.

**Stan: **Happy New Year Wendy.

**The End**


End file.
